Voy a quedarme
by MissDisasters
Summary: Tras una larga jornada de trabajo, el cansancio invade a Chris Redfield llevándolo a hacer algo que no había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Dormir en el trabajo. Teniendo un sueño bastante inusual he incomodo por no decir deprimente, se da cuenta de lo mucho que le hacía falta su antigua compañera, recordar todo lo que hacían y pasaban juntos y entender que había terminado.


Chris Redfield intentaba mantener la mirada en la pantalla del ordenador, pero el cansancio era mayor y los ojos se le serraban solos. Siendo jueves, los días anteriores habían sido muy agotadores, había tenido que entrenar a muchos jóvenes aspirantes y una pequeña misión a las afueras de la ciudad.

Rendido, apoyó los brazos en su escritorio y recargo la cabeza sobre estos, en pocos minutos ya estaba sumido en un profundo sueño o mejor dicho, pesadilla.

El sueño parecía más un recuerdo. Estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar, solo que unos años atrás en la oficina de la B.S.A.A que compartían únicamente 4 personas. Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Jill Valentine y Christopher Redfield. A manera de broma ellos llamaban a ese lugar: la oficina de S.T.A.R.S

Pero ese día absolutamente nadie había mencionado ese nombre, quizás porque sonaría como una broma de muy mal gusto. Ese mismo día Chris finalmente había regresado a la oficina, a pesar de la severidad de sus heridas y el cansancio extremo que sentía en cada fibra de su ser, pero no eran comparables con la culpa, la tristeza, la agonía y preocupación que sentía. Hacía tres noches Jill había saltado desde un ventanal junto con Wesker para salvarlo de este mismo y hasta la fecha no sabían absolutamente nada de su paradero.

El mayor de los Redfield ya no aguantaba más tiempo en aquel hospital en el que había sido internado de emergencia. Pasar otro segundo allí sin saber nada de su compañera hacía que lejos de sentirse bien, su condijo empeorara, llego a tal grado que debido a la ansiedad, habían tenido que sedarlo para que pudiera "descansar".

Esa madrugada y debido a un soborno hacía el doctor que lo atendía lo habían "dado de alta".

Así que es mañana era el único en "la oficina de S.T.A.R.S" Barry y Rebecca encabezaban el equipo de búsqueda de Valentine y absolutamente nadie sabía que el castaño estaba en aquel lugar. En el cual simplemente permanecía observando la puerta de madera, esperando a que en cualquier momento Rebecca, Barry o cualquier persona llegara y le dijera que la habían encontrado, que estaba herida pero que estaba viva. Aunque sin lugar a dudas lo que más esperaba y deseaba aunque supiera que sería imposible. era ver que la misma Jill llegara.

Sus manos temblaron ante el pensamiento de no volver a verla alguna vez. Se sentía completamente inútil e incompetente y a la vez un sentimiento de frustración demasiado grande, tanto que le cortaba la respiración.

Intento pesar en otra cosa pero todo lo llevaba una y otra vez a la castaña.

Reviviendo una vez más aquel recuerdo que le impedía dormir. Se vio a si mismo siendo tomado por el cuello con las fuertes manos de Wesker y después el desgarrador grito de Jill, seguido de que se pusiera de píe y corriera con todas sus fuerzas hacía su dirección. Y en ese momento todo pareció ir más lento, permitiéndole observar con lujo de detalle aquella escena.

Desconcertante fue volver a la realidad. Ahora con un nudo en la garganta el castaño se puso de píe. Recorriendo una y otra vez la estancia, haciéndose varias preguntas sin aparente respuesta: "_¿Y si hubiera sido más fuerte?" "si me hubiera levantado más rápido quizás…quizás hubiera podido sujetarla antes de que callera" "Si tan solo hubiera llevado más armas…" _Tantas preguntas y ninguna resolvía nada.

Regreso a su asiento y vio en su escritorio una foto enmarcada en la que salían él y la castaña, en el jardín trasero de la casa de Claire quien por cierto había tomado la foto, el año pasado en diciembre.

La nieve había cubierto todo el pasto verde y solo se observaba una capa blanca. Había un muñeco de nieve destruido en el suelo ya que el castaño le había caído encima gracias a una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve que Jill había ganado. La chica aparecía en la imagen con una amplia sonrisa victoriosa y un poco de nieve en su gorro.

Chris rió un poco al recordar, podía decir fácilmente que había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida. Aunque los días siguientes tampoco habían estado mal. Jill se había enfermado de gripe y Chris fue a visitarla. Tenía fiebre y lo único que podía hacer era estar recostada sobre su cama, aunque se quejaba bastante ya que insistía en que aun así podía ir a trabajar. Para intentar "alegrarle" el día, Redfield había llevado un par de películas que disfrutaron bastante al verlas.

Y desde ese día se había vuelto una especie de tradición entre ellos, cuando uno de los dos se enfermaba, el otro iba a su casa con algunas películas. Chris podía decir con exactitud que a partir de ese día Jill se enfermaba mucho más seguido.

Una sonrisa pasajera apareció en sus labios mientras sostenía el marco de fotos.

Una punzada comenzó a posicionarse en su pecho. Pensando que nunca volvería a pasar esas tardes de películas y palomitas. Que nunca volvería a poder darle un abrazo, ni ver su hermosa sonrisa. Ni volver a verla entra en aquella oficina donde compartieron tantas risas y algunos enojos.

Una única lagrima escapo de sus ojos ante ese último pensamiento.

Un segundo después despertó de golpe ―Jill… ―murmuro sin darse cuenta.

― ¿Qué pasa bello durmiente? ― respondió una voz en un tono burlón y calmado.

Chris miro a su alrededor, consternado. Se encontró con la mirada divertida de la misma Jill Valentine. Por un momento no reconoció sus ojos grises ni su cabello rubio claro, pero en cuanto lo hizo sintió una oleada de alivio y felicidad al verla allí. Sana y salva.

―Na… nada, solo un mal sueño― respondió sin poder apartar la vista de su compañera.

―Deberías ir a casa a descansar, o sino igual podemos ver películas… ―dijo con una sonrisa ―…de cualquier forma ¿quieres que te traiga un café?

―Sí, por favor…― Chris miro como ella se alejaba caminando hacia la puerta y fue entonces cuando recordó tantos días en los que había sufrido en silencio al no verla regresar, de nuevo sintió esa misma desesperación. ― ¡No, espera!... ―Grito. Jill se dio vuelta con confusión.

―Estoy bien así, no te preocupes…― aclaro rápidamente Chris, mirando hacia otro lado.

―Okay… si tanto te incomoda que me fuera por un café, entonces voy me quedare.

Y aunque Jill lo dijera en otro contexto a Chris le resultaba muy reconfortante que ella pronunciara las palabras: "Voy a quedarme".


End file.
